Rendezvous of Angel's Heart
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Angewomon still dwell on sadness after Wizardmon's death Angemon confront her and tell her about what Wizardmon's hope of her and what he hoped of Takeru and his friends when he died before. CAn her light shine once again with the help of hope? REWRITTEN


**This story almost completely rewritten… because when I reread again, aww… what the hell is wrong with me?! Sorry… the previous ver is so damn lame ha ha ha… that's happen quite often when I get an idea and rushing to write it like an idiot DX **

**Ps: at least for this one I will use eng dub name, just to make it easier for you to recognize the characters. BUT I still will use dialogue that used in jap ver and if you watch you will know it's better for angst story like this!!! I don't mind the human name but I think Tailmon is prettier name (?) for her, and heaven's knuckle' is way… cooler than hand of fate/or faith? Sorry dubber but for some reason Angemon's attack was the only one that sounds funny… **

**WARNING: Heavy angst ahead and lots of assumption of what happened in episode 37 XD and also… quite a mess I write here… hope it's not too cheesy to your liking. After this I am sure you will think I was reading too deep to the borderline of delusional =_= or maybe I am…

* * *

**

**~Rendezvous of Angel's Heart~**

Sadness and despair were such a familiar taste for me, since I was just a little Salamon. I am just a child digimon that he took for servitude out of curiosity or maybe just for his amusement? Yes that was the most fitting reason, I just realized how amusing it was a sacred beast type digimon, one that would digivolve to an angel digimon served an undead?

Shame…

Sinful…

Tainted…

That was what I felt now, when I served him all that I though of was survival. I wanted to live; I just followed my instinct of survival. But that was not the correct answer, I wasn't serving that cursed digimon because of instinct, something that I couldn't control. But it was because…

I am a coward…

I remembered my longing of someone I never knew, I was longing for my partner. There was no excuse to forget the longing of my partner despite whatever I have been through. There was no excuse to forget what I was. I was a holy digimon, my very existence was to banish evil like Myotismon. All of that was forgotten because I was a coward who chose to live in shame instead of honor. I felt joy for the first time in my life when I met Kari, I never felt so complete. It was what a digimon that chosen as digidestined's partner would feel when they meet their partner, but…

Did I deserve this? The joy of being a partner of digidestined? Partner of the bearer of light?

I valued my life so much to the point I served Myotismon, this very life of mine took my best friend away from me as well. How worthy it was actually? Shouldn't I sacrifice it for my beloved one instead of Wizardmon's?

I was looking around at unfamiliar scene before me, all digidestined cheered in joy not because of victory against evil but because they were together once again. The scene gave such an odd feeling since I never saw or felt it when I was a Myotismon's underling. From afar I saw Kari embraced by Tai tightly as if he was afraid she would vanish to the thin air. Fear of losing someone so precious for you, an unfamiliar feeling I felt. Another pair I saw that looked equally worried about each other was TK and Angemon.

I would never admit it but he attracted my attention the most since the very first time I saw him. The first time was when Digidestined tried to stop us from infiltrating their world and to use the gate for themselves, what I felt when saw him as Patamon was annoyance. What else I should feel when he was grappling right in front of my face with PicoDevimon?

The second time I saw him, the first time I saw him as Angemon what I felt was astonishment. I had to admit digidestined was quite a group, six perfect level digimons were quite an achievement but it still not enough. I was horrified when all of them despite being in the same level as Myotismon couldn't even land a hit on him, but suddenly a bright light petrified Myotismon to the point he canceled his attack. Angemon was just an adult digimon like I was yet he attacked without fear and succeeded when no perfect digimon comrades of his could. For the first time in my life I felt hope when I saw Myotismon fell on his knees trembling in pain, I never saw him in worse shape than that before.

If he can do it, can I? I never felt what so called hope since I served Myotismon, but he made me feel it. I almost lost that hope when saw my best friend dying right before my eyes, but I snapped back to reality. What was the point to despair if I can't pay back the devil that already took so many precious things from me?

When I was able to digivolve to Angewomon I was amazed of myself. I became an angel digimon like him, how come a tainted holy beast digimon like me digivolve to an angel? But when my eyes locked to Myotismon those feelings were forgotten, it replaced by anger for evil. I never knew I had it in me; word-by-word naturally came out of my mouth. I reminded Myotismon all sins he had done then with anger in my voice I demanded his atonement.

Everyone became silent when I spoke; I was losing my nerve in pregnant silence they made. What if they though it wasn't right for me to say it? That I was a damned existence as well? I even can't listen well of what Myotismon said to right his doing, too deep in my own though. Was I…

**"Myotismon, does that means you have no intent of repenting your sins?"**

I was surprised when heard his voice that held anger like mine towards Myotismon. That one sentence meant so much, it almost meant everything, that meant he had faith in me and we believe in the same thing. Relieve flowed through my body and I felt that hope rising in me once again. When I gathered all of me to execute my 'Saint Air' for the first time all of my comrades spoke their encouragement and the all of them began to support me, lending their power to me to banish Myotismon forever.

I never felt so…alive and full of hope.

"Angemon, are you really alright? You aren't hurt?" TK asked worriedly.

I snapped out of my musing when heard his name from where I stood; I still not used to blend in with them. With Kari still occupied by Tai I felt not fit to join them, after all I was their former foe. Since I had nothing better to do I might as well tried to adjust myself with my perfect level form, which humanoid with higher point of view. I found myself looking at my fellow angel digimon and his partner. The boy was clutching on blue fabric on his leg tightly with anxious face, Angemon however was smiling gently as kneeled so his face became in the same level with his partner. Without a word Angemon hugged TK gently, chuckling softly when heard TK yelped in surprise when he stood up, picking TK up on his arm in the process.

"Now…don't worry too much about me. I am fine…" He said softly with a smile on his face.

"But…" Angemon hugged TK gently again, muttering reassurance to his ear like a guardian angel he was. Matt was watching them as well, amused when TK got picked up high above Angemon's head. TK was yelping about how high it was, Angemon joked that he will put him down only if TK stopped worrying about him and look at how well he was. Matt rushed to Angemon and jokingly pleading at the 'mighty angel' as Matt put it to let his 'cute' little brother go, so Angemon put Tk down gently as laughing together with Matt at TK's blushing face. I can't stop my lips to curve a smile at the scene, I wondered when the last time I had genuine smile in my face?

I can't help but jealous of him, he was everything that I wanted to be. I wanted to smile, protecting, loving like him, like an angel our form were. We really looked quite alike but not really similar, I though. He had wings just like me but his was six and mine eight, Angemon's wings were bigger and more ethereal than mine. His hair was orange which looked like deep gold, trace that left by his previous form and mine was platinum blonde, which I can't understand where it came from. He definitely taller than my current form which maybe only reached his shoulders, funny that he was shorter than me in previous form. There was one revelation that came naturally to me as I digivolved and looked at him, he was my counterpart, the natural partner in battle of mine.

"Don't worry, I am fine…" He repeated, and then he turned his head slightly to my direction. I gasped when knew his gaze was directed at me, I quickly turned my face away from him, ashamed of what I did. Unable to have anyone on my sight I turned my back facing them, who knows where these eyes of mine would roam next.

I was so stupid… I cursed myself silently. What he would think of me after he caught me staring at him? He was the first one of my comrades that tolerant of me, if not because of what he said I definitely still froze in my track in front of Myotismon. I felt heat on my cheeks; I was blushing deep red for the first time in my life. Why there were so many things I felt for the first time in my life because of one digimon?

I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder; I flinched out of instinct and slapped that hand away from me with my hand. To my horror it was his hand, my fellow angel digimon stood right beside me with his hand still in the mid air, he was shocked of my behavior. I froze in my track; after all he had done for me today how I can be so rude?! I bit my lower lip nervously I wanted to cry. I don't want him to think I was hostile; I was just scared to be touched after everything Myotismon had done to me.

"I am sorry…"

That gentle voice shocked me more that everything, did he just apologize to me? Suddenly all fear I felt few seconds ago vanished and replaced by shock, without thinking my mouth choked out, "What?!" but he though otherwise of my tone.

"I am really sorry…" He repeated again sternly and looked down.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously hoping I sounded more polite this time.

" I mean I am…" He trailed off, undoubtedly wanted to say the same thing.

I can't bear it anymore, why he sounded so sad and full of regret? "No! I mean… I don't understand, why did you apologize to me? If anything I should thank you for saving me and Kari from Myotismon… and for…" Why it was so hard just to say because of him I became courageous enough to stand against Myotismon.

"I don't deserve your gratitude…" He replied softly.

How many times he shocked me today? When he was a Patamon I thought he was nothing but a simple happy digimon that loved by his partner and here I was, few days later found him as an enigma. "I don't…understand…" I said slowly. "You saved me and Kari…"

"But I am not strong enough to save your friend…" He muttered sadly looked down in regret. "That time if only I was strong enough to execute another attack immediately, Wizardmon… will not died to protect you and Kari."

"That's not your fault!" I objected in desperate tone, how come he felt guilt for my friend's death? "It's not and… his death can't be blamed to you! Not to anyone…but…" I paused then said in quieter voice that only meant to be heard by no one, "Me… "

"You?" He choked out.

He heard what I said just now? I though in panic, maybe I wasn't as quiet as I though. "Yes…" I replied timidly, he clearly heard it what else I could say? But why he looked so surprised that I blamed myself for Wizardmon's death when he did? I looked up to see his reaction, he was shocked and looked so sad. I can tell his gaze at me was intense beneath his helmet; I shivered a bit under his gaze. Somehow my sadness burst along with my tears, and I sobbed as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"What Wizardmon would think if you blame yourself like this?" he asked monotonously, I looked up again shocked at how emotionless he sounded for the first time. "Well, what do you think he would feel?"

"How should I know?!" I snapped because I felt offended by his words, "What he would feel if I blame myself like I suppose to?" I asked to him as if he knew the answer.

"Anything but happy…" He answered casually, then he wiped my tears gently to the point I barely felt he touched me.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, I can't understand him at all! He stirred so many emotions in me in a very short time, annoyance, hope, admiration, happiness, sadness and now anger. "How do you know? What do you know about Wizardmon? He was my friend not yours!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment but nevertheless calm, it as if my outburst was expected and he took no offence of it. "I know nothing about him and he wasn't my friend either, but how do I know how he would feel?" He paused, "Off course I know…" He said as if that was the most obvious statement of the year.

If I had no dignity left my jaw would drop by now at his calm statement, I was struggling to find word as reply but none came out. He was waiting, waiting for my reply as if it needed by him to continue. What do you expect me to say? Something stupid for someone like you, an enigma such as yourself?

"I am not convinced… I don't believe you." That was my honest reply, "How can I?" I added softly.

"You want to know why?" He asked skeptically, I just nodded. "Because I have done the same thing…"

"Huh?" I asked as looked up to his face quickly as soon as he said it, "You…what?!"

"I have sacrificed myself before for TK and my friends, just like what Wizardmon did." He said monotonously, but I can tell he wasn't emotionless when said but tried to hide it.

Before I knew what was going on, I asked him. "Why you did that? How…?"

"Because…" He paused, recalled what he had said to Devimon when that devil pleaded him to stop. "There is no other way… I just wanted to protect TK and my friends… even if my body would be destroyed in exchange." He said calmly, locking his gaze at me.

I felt overwhelmed by his word, my tears streamed down my cheeks more and more. "Why…?!" I asked weakly as sobbing, "Why there is no other way?" I don't know to who I asked this question, to Angemon or Wizardmon. I closed the distance between us, my left hand clutching on blue fabric on his left hand and another on his right shoulder.

"Who do you want to ask actually? Is it me or your friend?" He asked, my eyes widened at his question. How he now what I was thinking?

"You…" I answered lamely.

"Oh…" That was his response; he wasn't convinced by what I said. He read me like an open book. "Are you sure that you want my answer not Wizardmon's?"

There was no chance to lie to him, if I lie further I would just make a fool of myself. "I don't know… maybe I just want to understand because I don't… and I can't if no one help to…"

"It doesn't matter then?" He sighed, "But… I don't know if my answer is what you seek, maybe you will just end up know less… more confused." Angemon said as looked at his right hand, I never imagined hand that we used to banish our enemies could be a two-edged sword. Hand that used to protect and kill our enemies was the one that took his life as well.

"I am willing to risk that much rather than… didn't do anything." I said softly, "Beside… I trust your judgment…"

He chuckled softly, as if amused at my statement. It wasn't funny nor I made a fool of myself, was it? "If you don't understand Wizardmon… your friend, how you can understand me? Even so, you have faith in me…"

"What's so funny?" I asked with a tint of annoyance.

"Sorry but… it's just, I am flattered? I don't think I deserve such thing as faith… in such a short time." Angemon answered flatly.

"You does seem grade yourself humbly Angemon…" I stated as shook my head tears still pooled on my eyes so some tear drops splattered from my eyes. Before I knew it his right hand traveled to the back of my head, took me closer so my head rested on his chest. I froze, why he… he… even on my mind I stuttered. "Na… nani…?" I even can't look up because of embarrassment, yet I felt so comfortable.

"Please don't cry…" He whispered gently, "I don't know what to do when somebody cry… I…" He paused.

"Yes?" I waited, not like I mind to stay like… what?! What I was thinking just now?!

"I am… clueless of what to do when someone cry…" He admitted with a tint of embarrassment on his voice. "If you keep crying I… can't… tell you what you want to know because… I…feel helpless."

I blinked beneath my helmet, how someone who dare against Myotismon despite being one level lower becomes helpless for such simple matter? I held back a giggle at the irony to spare him from further embarrassment, "Okay… I am not crying anymore…"

"Thank you…" He sighed in relieve. My tears can affect him that bad?

"You still haven't answer…" I pointed out as looked up, for some reason none of us felt neither awkward nor uncomfortable with our current position but then again I can always think of it later.

"Ah…" He paused, "May I start with a question first?" I blinked; he answered me with another question? "Do you ever have a hope you never wanted to let go?"

Surprisingly that question etched deep on my mind, the answer definitely yes, I did and I do. I never wanted to let go of hope to meet Kari, hope to be free from Myotismon's clutches… hope to be able protect my beloved one from now on… hope that I will never lose anyone anymore.

"I have…so many hope that no matter what I don't want to let it go…" I admitted with smile on my lips.

"You will understand then…" He paused, "You said I am humble in grading myself… but actually that is the fact." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "I am… not humbling myself, as in the past I always have to depend on the others because I am just a weak child level digimon that unable to digilvolve any further…" He said sadly.

"That's not what I saw up there, Angemon…" I said softly, "You are nowhere near weak…"

" I don't know… but that time in our final battle against Devimon, everything became wrong…" He said sadly, I ever heard about Devimon before that he was an evil digimon. Even though his power was nowhere near Myotismon, there was one time that even Myotismon became wary of him and his black gears. What happened between them?

"No one…can stand against him, Devimon nurtured a mass of dark power within his body that make him so strong. All of our friend did everything they could…" He paused, deep in memories of desperate digimons who despite wounded anf tired stood bravely against gigantic evil digimon only with teeth, claws, everything for their partners. He stood behind with TK, watching without able to be involved till giant leathered hand came to grab his partner too.

"When he turned back his attention to Takeru I desperately tried everything I could, I almost gave up when his hand came to crush me…" I took a deep breath at his story, when I was a Salamon I even didn't dare to lift my paws against Myotismon. "When I digivolved in the very last moment I felt so relieved… and full of hope…"

If only he knew I felt the same when we fought Myotismon together, I still can feel it how complete it was when everyone gave encouragement and power to me. It felt so alive… "I can imagine…"

"But my relieve didn't last long…" I snapped back from my musing at his word, shocked at how grieving the way he spoke. "From the sky I can see all of my friends… all of them no longer can fight, some of them even barely conscious. If Devimon didn't pay attention to me… so vulnerable once Devimon turned his attention away from me but he didn't, in an instance I knew that I was his nemesis. The one he wanted to die so badly, both TK and me. "He said with anger when reminded of how close Devimon killed TK. "Doesn't it sound familiar?"

I looked down, "Yes… those evil creatures fear and hate us that badly, huh?" I added weakly, and then realization hit me hard. For him that time there was no other way since one wrong move, his friends would pay the consequences.

"That's why… I sacrificed myself with calling sacred power from within all digivices and contained it within myself; I know that in exchange of doing that my body will not be able last. But I did it without hesitation because I don't want to lose my hope…"

"I though… you were the hope they had?" I asked weakly.

"No… my hope is my friends, just like Wizardmon… you are his light and hope Angewomon." He said as wiped a tears that pooled in my cheeks gently, "Hope and light that would never leave his heart, light that made his life became meaningful, hope he had till the end of his life or even beyond that…"

"I…"

"I hope you understand my feeling…Wizardmon's feeling that we don't want to lose light and hope, I never want to lose my partner and friends… Wizardmon never want to lose you…" He explained softly.

"I don't want to lose him either!" I cried, it wasn't fair they sacrificed themselves without thinking what we as the one they left would feel.

He calmly replied despite of my outburst, "I know… but what do you think he would feel if you and Kari died? For him you have a very long way ahead with us, a mission to save this world. He would never forgive himself if he let you die."

"That…was what he though of me?" I asked slowly, I never though Wizardmon value me so much I knew in the mind of eccentric magician he was I was his friend bur not as important as light and hope. Before I knew it another tears pooled and fell, one by one streamed down out of my control. "How important I am? This light and hope?"

"More than anything… what's the point of living if you lose both? I… never interested nor willing to find that out, but… I feel guilt because of my sacrifice…" He admitted sadly.

"Guilt…" I repeated slowly, "For…what?"

"To carve such memory on TK… I never wanted to hurt him, but maybe… I already become one who ever hurt him the most. Maybe the scar of my death on his heart would never be healed…" Angemon's voice for the first time even though didn't stutter was deeper and full of sadness as if he would cry.

TK looked so worried about Angemon, even though Angemon wasn't harmed at all he still worried. Was that caused by his death? "But…you shouldn't feel…"

"What else I should feel Angewomon? When I turned my back to him in the brink of my death… I saw him crying, all that carved on his face screamed sadness, fear and despair!" He said with wavering voice, I knew he never told this to anyone before.

He was just like me, for the first time this was something between us that alike aside from our appearance. He buried all his grief in the deepest part of his heart so deep to the point no one can notice it even the closest one to him but… what he did, what we did was burdening us heavily so sometimes we let it out without notice it even to foreign people just like when I told Wizardmon about my unexplainable longing of Kari.

"He shouldn't despair… in such age he should be full of hope, just like a bearer of 'hope' should be!" He continued, became more and more emotional than before. "But what I did because I was too weak to survive… carved too deep, even though I am here by his side…he still remember it. I always…hope I was stronger more and more for each passing days for TK and all of you, so I will not hurt anyone…" My eyes widened at such a heavy burden, did I cause the same burden to Wizardmon if he see me now? "So there would be no more promise that I don't know I can fulfill or not, such as I will return to him as long as he wish for it when I don't know I will or not…"

"I am sorry…" I cried softly, he was promising something that out of his control to Tk. Even though Digimon can reborn doesn't mean that give us privilege to be careless about death. You maybe reborn tomorrow after your death, months even years. But if it take to long for you to reconfigure… you will lose your identity and memories, become a completely different digimon which no different from real death of human. My tears flowed heavier than before to the point it felt so uncomfortable to wear my helmet any longer, "I don't know that… I…"

He yelped, "Alright… please stop crying… I…I…" He stuttered, and in panic he drew closer to him trying to comfort me. What have I done? He already told me he was helpless when dealing with tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry or feel bad about what you did. What should I do?" He asked desperately as hugged me tighter out of instinct.

"You did what you should do…I will stop crying…" I said weakly as wiped my tears but it was hard to do so since half of my face covered. He noticed my difficulties, without notice he gently removed my helmet to the point I almost didn't feel it. Instinctively my hand shot up to cover my eyes.

"What's wrong? It's uncomfortable… isn't it? Since you cry quite a lot…" He pointed out.

"I…just feel uneasy if someone see my eyes since…" I admitted weakly

"I already saw it when you was Gatomon, what's the different?" He asked, confused at my reason. It was just Myotismon's words still ringing on my mind that my eyes was hurting the one who see it.

I gave up so I slowly lowered my hands and looked up to his face, and before I knew it I asked, "So how?"

I was sure he blinked repeatedly beneath his helmet at my question, what I expected him to say? He smiled gently, "Your eyes are beautiful…" He said innocently, I can tell there was no hesitation when he said it… he was honest beyond words.

"Thank you… Myotismon think otherwise though…"

"Did he say something that hurt you…?" He asked calmly.

I bit my lower lip, and then I whispered softly what Myotismon said to me, "My eyes were hurting him… "

"Do you believe in what he said?" he asked calmly, there was something on his tone that made me felt weid.

"I don't know I have to believe it or not." I admitted as looked down, "He was the only one who gave his opinion in this matter, there was no way anyone in Myotismo'sn army would say otherwise…"

"I guess… but you shouldn't hear it or believe in what an evil creature like him said, it will only hurt and weaken you…" He said.

"I will not… how about you? Why you sounded so offended?" I asked pleadingly.

"I guess because what Devimon said… about what's the point I wasted all my power and died? That all of my friends would be hopeless afterward since if they can't defeat him without me, how about other evil creature like Myotismon who was stronger than him…"

I was shocked, "That evil creature taunted you in the brink of his death?" I asked in disbelief.

"You would be surprised at how stubborn they could be just to show how much they hate us… even dying will not stop them…" He said in joking manner as looked up.

Suddenly a question popped up on my mind that the tension in our conversation was no more, "Angemon… what should I do to make Wizardmon feel that I am grateful with chance he gave me with his life?"

"The easiest one would be… smile…" He answered without hesitation, I without thinking smiled at his bluntness. "Well, that's a beautiful smile you have there…" He said as smiled mirroring mine.

"Thank you…then…" I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"May I see your eyes?" I asked which I hope didn't sound too eager. His silence and lack of response made me felt uneasy, "It's okay…I guess I shouldn't ask too much…"

"Too much" he repeated, "I am sure that's not much as I already see yours, why don't you take my helmet off like I did?" He asked casually.

My heart skipped a beat; slowly I lifted up my hands slowly. If Vamdemon's underlings saw me now they would laugh, My hands were trembling just to take off his helmet! It wasn't a big deal compared to kill Myotismon, I told myself. But my hands won't listen, I lifted the helmet slowly, so slow that even one inch lifting last more than seconds. He chuckled softly then covered my hands with his larger one then helped me to take it off. I surely looked so dumb to him, so ridiculous… I looked down for the umpteenth time since this conversation began, eyeing our joined hands on his helmet. I blushed when realized how close we were and our hands touched.

"My eyes aren't attached to my helmet…" He pointed out, he didn't sound like he was joking at all, "And even though I never see my face before, It's not as bad as Myotismon's face, isn't it?" He asked, for once he sounded worried about what I though of him.

"Well…" I looked up slowly and I saw a pair of sapphire eyes, mirroring mine. His eyes were so clear, I can see my reflection on it. Then I noticed my eyes were sharp, trace that left by my feline form. I dared not to claim myself beautiful but my reflection on his eyes at least telling I wasn't an eyesore like Vamdemon said at the least. His face was another matter, his eyes were softer than mine complimenting his soft feature. Aside from how beautiful his eyes were, there was something that so alike with mine not in appearance. I can't tell what was it but that was something that Myotismon hate about my eyes for sure.

"Why? I didn't look like Myotismon am I?" He asked, sounded a bit childish suddenly.

"Far from that you are… angelic, and thank you…" I said then tip toed to kiss his cheek, but before he can react somebody called him.

"Angemon!" TK called.

"Angewomon…!" That was my partner, at last their overprotective brother released them from bone crushing hug?

Instinctively we put on our helmet hastily then set a distance between us, for the first time I realized we were hugging for quite a long time since I cried and send him to panic. Why none of us realized that? What if the others see us? What they would think of us? I blushed deep red and almost felt dizzy of my own heat.

"What's happening here?" Kari asked.

"Nothing Kari…" I replied a bit too quickly.

"What are you guys doing here, Angemon?" That was TK who asked as tugged on angemon's leg.

"We just talking TK, and… by the way TK I never show you my face right?" Angemon asked, obviously trying to change topic.

"Yep, why… I though I shouldn't see it since both of you covered it with helmet." TK replied innocently.

"There must be some reason why you cover it right? It's angel's face after all… so maybe random people is not allowed to see…" Kari added with the same amount of innocence, I wondered if this was why they both had angel digimon as partner.

We looked at each other face, then both of us smiled at each other. "TK, I assure you there is no law that prohibited Angel digimon to show their face…"

"Really?" They chorused cutely, I swore they eyes were sparkling brighter than my and Angemon's aura.

"Yes…"

"Woi! We have to go now! Hikari! Takeru!" That was our leader, Taichi who called us. I kind of sad when saw Hikari's face looked disappointed. And as if knowing we can't do anything more both of us turned back to Gatomon and Patamon.

"I am sure we have all time in the world to show you my face as Angewomon later…" I said as smiled.

"Uhm!"

"Promise?" They chorused again.

"Yup!"Patamon replied cheerfully, another question mark on my mind. Was he the same Angemon that told me so many things about hope just now? He looked completely different in personality…

And my question answered soon enough when he volunteered first to help me without hesitation, I don't know why he looked childish and innocent as Patamon buy deep inside he was the same Angemon. A real angel that born as a digimon, and I knew from now on I can depend on him, my angel partner… someone who will fight by my side, so I said..

"All of you stay here, only Patamon need to come with me…" He gaped at new faith on him, I refrained myself from smiling and after explained the logical reason why I wanted Patamon as my partner I rushed to where Vamdemon was waiting for us.

"Let's go Patamon."

"Uhm!" Since then I knew he was the angel of hope, the one who protect the bearer of hope and the hope itself… I will never feel lonely again because my light would never dim again because of his hope.

* * *

**Bonus: (on the way to VenomVamdemon)**

"Angemon... why everyone are so quiet after I talk to Vamdemon" She asked sadly, "Did I say something wrong?"

Angemon chuckled, "Oh... you don't know? Ah...your back was facing them so you didn't see their face, if you did you will know why they didn't... I mean can't talk!"

"Why?" She asked as cocked an eyebrow.

"How to talk when their jaws were on the floor?" Angemon laughed, "Ah...yes like that, you can talk if your jaw drop?" he asked when her jaw dropped at his answer.

Angewomon shut her mouth up, blushing furiously then mumbling, "No... I can't but why?"

"Typical reaction... they also did the same when saw me for the first time..." Angemon shrugged.

"Just that?"

"In your case...because you are so...angelic and beautiful." He added as smiled, Angewomon blushed deeper red and flew faster to cool her face.

The end~

* * *

**Yahoo... what do you think of this new ver? I hope it's better... :)**

**Weird fact or maybe amazing fact about Ptamon/Angemon:**

**I just notice when re-watch ep 49 season 1  
Patamon always use BOKU which means I or me that is informal but polite that commonly used by boys  
but Angemon in ep 49 I heard said Watashi-tachi... added tachi so it's means WE but 'watashi' only means I like BOKU, usually digidestined boys always said Boku-tachi since they always refer to themselves with BOKU, in Angemon's case he use Watashi-tachi because he usually use Watashi to refer to himself, Watashi unlike Boku is very formal for boys... why he speak in high-class manner? **

**That's also why I change the way I describe him... quite a lot I guess, he is calmer and more serious here... sorry if he is a bit too stiff. I really enjoy make him panic when Angewomon cry, despite admit he was clueless at how dealing with crying people, he did a damn good job LOL (out of instinct to booth! XD)  
**

Review please! It's important but never everything...


End file.
